A Different Life
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: Scully left the FBI 5 years ago and Mulder finally finds her.


A Different Life

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Just writing for fun!

Summary: Scully left the FBI 5 years ago and Mulder finally finds her. This story is complete!

Set 5 years after Emily in Season 5

It has been five years since she had been an FBI agent. Dana Scully now lived in a much different world. About two years after leaving she met a man named Chris who swept her off her feet. She never really thought that was possible. They took it slowly and one year later she became his wife. They lived happily in a sleepy town outside of Baltimore. For a while she practiced medicine in the local clinic. Compared to her previous lifestyle it was dull, but the relaxed pace quickly grew on her.

Only 10 months passed when they were told Chris's ex-wife had died in a car accident and his two young children would be moving in with them. Jake was 6 and Suzie was 4 when it happened. It was a difficult change for all of them but soon it all seemed normal. Dana was able to adopt them fairly quickly and the family enjoyed their new life.

Unfortunately another tragedy plagued the happy family. Only 6 months ago Chris fell victim to a mad man. He was a lawyer as was most of his family. One day in court a man he was prosecuting managed to get a hold of the bailiff's 9mm and shot Chris. He died instantly. Dana's world was turned upside down but she held it together for the sake of the kids. Technically they were orphans now, but she wouldn't let anyone take them away. She was all they had anyway.

One day as Dana was busy at home going through her daily grind of laundry, a knock came at their front door. She guessed it was one of Jake's friends. As he got older he had more friends wanting him to come play. Dana set down the shirt she was folding and made her way down the hall. Long ago the days of looking through the peep hole were forgotten. When she opened the door she saw a tall man with his back to her. He had dark hair and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Can I help you?" Her jaw dropped when the man turned around. "Mulder?"

"Hey Scully," he said softly.

"No one has called me that since…" she fell silent and looked to the ground. "What…how did you find me?" She was shocked at his sudden appearance at her door, but she wasn't angry.

"I have my sources," he said smiling.

"I asked him not to tell you." She regretted saying it immediately, but couldn't turn back, now.

He cleared his throat. "It took me a long time to respect your wishes, but eventually I did. Skinner called me and said I should probably come see you. I couldn't resist."

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know. I figured I should follow his orders once in my life."

"You still work for him?"

"Scully, would you mind if I came in?"

"I'm sorry, Mulder, it was such a surprise. Yes, come in." She moved to the side. After shutting the door she ushered him into the living room. "I hope you don't mind if I keep folding. I have a lot of laundry here."

"No, don't let me intrude." He looked around the living room and gathered the evidence of her new life. He saw many photos on the wall and on shelves. One picture in particular caught his attention. He saw her standing next to a man and two small children in front of them. "You have a family?"

She had forgotten that some people still didn't know her story. "Yes, I married Chris a couple years ago and he already had two kids. They live with me now."

"Is Chris at work?" He looked around for him.

Her hands dropped still holding a pair of jeans. "No, he died 6 months ago."

"I'm sorry, Scully. I had no idea." He saw a slight hint of the Scully he knew years ago. She tried desperately to hold back her emotions.

"It's ok." The room was silent and finally Dana said, "What's going on with you?"

He sat on the couch. "Me? Same old stuff, really. I still work with Skinner, yes. But it's not with the bureau."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, what do you two do?"

"Well, we're private investigators."

"Really?"

"No, I was kidding. We still work at the FBI. After you left he made me a deal. I could go without a partner if I toned down my crazy theories. Basically I work a couple "normal" cases and then I get freedom to work on one of the X-Files. I have to be a lot more careful, though. I don't have anyone to back me up most of the time. Once or twice I have reeled Skinner into working with me. He says he didn't like it, but I know the truth."

"Wow, sounds like you are doing pretty well," she said.

"Don't you talk to Skinner?"

"No, I only check in once in a while to let him know I'm ok. It's usually a quick email or I leave a message with Arlene."

"Arlene."

"What?"

"She reminds me of you. Short red hair. She tried dying it once. No one even knew who she was. Going to Skinner's office was the hardest part for a long time."

"Mulder, I'm sorry." She said it many times the night she left. Her memory flooded back.

"_Scully, I don't understand. Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_I'm not doing it to you, Mulder. I'm doing it FOR me. I've come to a cross road. I have to take a different path. Mulder, I'm sorry."_

"Scully?"

She shook the thought away. Just then Jake and Suzie came running into the living room.

"Dana, I'm hungry!" Jake saw the strange man sitting on the couch.

"Jake, Suzie, this is my friend Mr. Mulder. Mulder, this is Jake and Suzie.

"Hi," Suzie said.

"Hello. How old are you?"

'I'm five!" She held up her hand with five fingers stretching as far as they could.

"Suzie's just had a birthday." Dana said. Jake continued to stare at Mulder. "Jake, why don't we get lunch started." Dana left the laundry and went into the kitchen.

"I should go." Mulder stood to leave.

"No, that's not necessary. It's fish stick day." She smiled knowing he couldn't refuse.

"Can I have mine in a sandwich, Dana?" Jake asked.

"Sure, you want it grilled with cheese?"

"That sounds good! Can I have one, too?" Everyone turned to Mulder. "What?"

They sat eating their food discussing minor things. Then, "Mommy, can I have more apples, please."

Dana and Mulder exchanged quick glances. "Sure, sweetie."

"Dana's not my real mommy. My real mommy went to heaven. Then my daddy went to heaven, too."

Mulder watched Scully carefully.

"Jake would you like some, too?"

"No, thank you. I'm done."

"Ok."

Mulder saw Jake pick up his plate and cup and place them in the kitchen. He was impressed with his manners, but saw straight through Scully's charade.

Suzie finished her food as well, and followed her brother's example. The two children went outside to play.

"Scully, are you ok?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"I thought after all these years you'd grow out of that."

"Mulder, just leave me alone."

"Why are you hiding? It's ok to miss him."

"Mulder, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do. I know what it's like to lose someone. I also know what it's like to watch someone you love hurting. Trust me, its ok."

She thought of his sister and his parents. "No, it's not. It's not ok for them."

"Scully, they need to see you. They need to learn from you. They'll never figure out how to get through it without you." Mulder was using his years of psychology schooling on her.

"You're right. I never looked at it like that." She looked at him and gave a simple smile.

"Why don't you finish the laundry and I'll clean up this mess."

"Mulder, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Now, go!"

Twenty minutes later her kitchen was sparkling clean. Mulder walked over to where she was sitting. "I need you to do me a favor and I won't take no for an answer."

"An opening like that is never good. What is it?"

"Can you find a sitter tonight?"

"Uhm, yeah, I think. Why?"

"Just do it. I'll pick you up at 7." He started down the hall to the door.

"Mulder, that's crazy!"

"Wear something nice!" he yelled back and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Five minutes to 7 her doorbell rang. Suzie jumped up in excitement. "Calm down, Suzie," Dana said. "I expect you two to be on your best behavior! I don't want to hear a bad report about you."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied simultaneously.

Dana walked slowly to the front door fearful of what would be behind it. She took a deep breath and opened the door. A gentle breeze came through carrying a strong scent of roses. She stood before a beautiful arrangement of red roses. "Good evening, Scully."

"Mulder, you look wonderful!" It was true. He wore a black suit with a blue tie she recognized. "Is that my favorite tie?"

"It is. I have kept it for special occasions. But, Scully…" he looked at her "…you look incredible!" She wore a silk green dress that fit her perfectly! "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but why don't you come in for a minute?"

"Ok."

She took the flowers from him and walked through to the kitchen. She grabbed a vase from the cabinet and began filling it with water.

"Hello, Fox." Mulder turned at the sound of his first name.

"Mrs. Scully!" She grinned and opened her arms. He obliged and gave her a gentle hug and a peck on her cheek.

"It's wonderful to see you again."

"You know, Scully. Your mother is definitely one to be trusted! I camped outside her house for a week waiting for her to tell me where you ran off to."

"I kept trying to tell him, but he didn't believe me," Mrs. Scully retorted.

"Mulder, I knew you'd try to swindle her. I wouldn't tell her where I went until she said you gave up. We can go now." She turned to the kids. "Good night you two!"

"Good night!"

Mulder took her by the arm and led her outside. "Nice car, Mulder!"

"Thanks. My old one died and I got the cheapest one that would fit my long legs." He opened the passenger side door and waited for her to settle in the seat before closing it.

He walked around the other side and got in. "It's even clean in here. Very impressive!" she said.

"I got it cleaned out earlier today. Only the best for you tonight, Scully." While he drove Mulder filled her in on the strangest of his cases. They laughed at all the things he'd come up with. "There was this one about a little town where women mysteriously became pregnant. Turns out a Frankenstein monster was drugging them." The evening he had planned was simple, but very nice. He found a restaurant just inside the city and hoped to give her a night to forget about her problems.

"Mulder, this steak is divine!"

"I was surprised you even ordered it."

"Well, I haven't had one in a long time and it caught my eye. Besides, I can always take leftovers."

After they finished the main course Mulder stood up and offered a hand to her. "Would you care to dance?"

She looked up at him shocked at his offer. Without further thought her hand joined his and she followed him to the dance floor. The music was soft and inviting. She felt his right hand on her back and his left firmly held her right. He led her around the room like a professional. "Mulder, when did you learn to dance like this?"

"I had some time on my hands recently." He never took his gaze from her. A second song began and he showed no signs of stopping. "Scully, will you tell me something? I don't want to argue or anything, I just need to know. Why did you leave?"

"Mulder, I…"

"Please, Scully," he quietly implored. "I think it will help me understand."

She bowed her head and he felt her back quiver. He brought his hand to her chin and lifted it tenderly. The tears streaming down her face tore at his heart.

"Because…" she started, "…you didn't want me." She shed more tears at her own confession.

The whole room faded away from them. They were the only two people in their world now.

He stopped dancing. "What?" he asked quietly.

"You didn't want me," she repeated. "When I was sick in the hospital you acted like you had feelings for me. You treated me with such care and I thought you…"

"What?"

"I thought you loved me," she whispered.

"Oh, Scully!" He brought his hands up and wrapped them around the back of her head.

"After I got better and after Emily died it was like it never happened. We went back to being just partners. I couldn't stand another day like that. I had to leave."

"Scully, pretending that I wasn't in love with you was the hardest thing I ever had to do!"

"What?" She looked up at him. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I wanted to so many times! When you got sick, I was so scared! I thought I would lose you. I came one night to the hospital. I was ready to tell you, but you were asleep, and I just couldn't wake you. Then everything happened so suddenly. There wasn't ever a right time. Scully, I've loved you from the very beginning! The reason I tried so hard to find you was to tell you that. I never really stopped looking. I still go to your mom's house a lot. I park down the road and just sit there."

"Stalker." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile. "Did you love me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "But, I tried so hard to leave my past behind. Then Chris came along." She suddenly noticed they were just standing in the middle of the dance floor. A few people were looking at them. She stepped away from him and left the room.

Mulder paid for their dinner and went to his car. Scully was leaning up against it fidgeting with her nails. "You ready to go home?"

She just nodded. He opened her door and waited for her to get in. They drove in silence back to her house. As he walked her to her door he placed his hand on the small of her back. She looked up to him. "Sorry, old habit."

He remained one step below her on the porch. Mulder soaked in her beauty under the moonlight. Again he brought his hands to gently grasp her face. "Scully," it was barely a whisper. His face slowly closed the gap between them. "Can we try again?" Their noses were touching as if begging each other for permission.

An instant before they would have kissed she clutched his wrists and stopped him. "Mulder, I'm still…I…I've just lost my husband."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He started to back off but she held him tightly.

"I think I just need some time." A glimmer of a smile crossed her face.

Mulder nodded and turned her head slightly to the side. He gave her a kiss on her cheeck and stepped down another step. He reached into his pocket and handed her a card. "In case you've forgotten my number."

"Good night, Mulder."

"Good night, Scully."

THE END


End file.
